


The Three Dragons

by MarticaNarcassa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DrogoXDany, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Humor, Modern AU, NSFW, Romance, Smut, attempted rape scene, one violent scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarticaNarcassa/pseuds/MarticaNarcassa
Summary: When Drogo walked into The Three Dragons he didn't expect it to be anything more than another gig. For the first time he was happy to be wrong; Daenerys Targaryen was a pretty good reason to be wrong. Even if he did have to put up with Viserys. Modern Bar A.U for Game of Thrones Warnings: attempted rape, alcohol, cursing, abuse, NSFW (will be marked), and violence





	1. Chapter 1

Yes this is the same The Three Dragons on ff.net by the same author. I’m just re-uploading it here.

For those who haven’t read this fic before Vaes Dothrak is basically Detroit.

All characters are alive and above the age of 18. There will be smut that I will mark.

Dothraki is indicated by (“dialogue”) Common is left as “dialogue”

If there has ever been any fan art or anything based on this fic PLEASE LET ME SEE IT! 

I do plan to continue this fic, but it may take a while. I’m very busy and I’m way behind on GoT

\------

Drogo followed the directions to The Three Dragons, the bar him and his band the Four Horsemen were auditioning for. He was the first to arrive from the band wanting to check the place out and make sure it was worth their time. They were starting to get some attention and they weren't going to settle for anymore dive bars. The Three Dragons had a good reputation and hosted some good music talent. If things went well they might become regulars there and get a paying gig. Their only paying gig so far had been when a relative of Drogo's had a birthday party… and they hadn't paid very well.

The bar from the outside was interesting. There were three dragon sculptures outside the establishment. Two on each side of the door circled around a metal post looking at anyone who entered. The last one was on the sign and appeared to be breathing fire, at night it would actually have a gas lit fire behind it. It would also illuminate the sign. The sign had the name of the bar cut out of a piece of metal and had a sort of old school look. Drogo was admittedly impressed with this and walked inside. They were open of course, but it was early in the day the only two people there was Tyrion a regular and a local bar slut.  
The inside of the bar was as one would expect after seeing the entrance. Some interesting fire and dragon related decorations; however it was tasteful and not overdone to the degree of a horrible chain restaurant. There was also a lot of metal and it was only lit by flames aside from the stage that had a full lighting and sound system. The Three Dragons was well known for the up and coming rock and metal bands that played there and it was common for them to get a real start after playing here. It had become a rite of passage of sorts.

Now what caught Drogo's attention was not the decorations, or the fact there was a dwarf at the bar...successfully flirting with the bar slut, but the woman who stood behind the bar. Daenerys Targaryen. Everything about her caught his attention. Her pale blond almost white hair, alabaster skin, the hazel eyes that radiated sadness and of course her soft shaped face that held sharp features. He didn't want to take his eyes off her. More than anything he wanted to talk to her...but of course he didn't know the language. Usually he was a man who took or worked for what he wanted so this was a bit frustrating for him. He only spoke Dothraki and very very little common tongue. Enough to suggest and idea of what it was he wanted. However he couldn't avoid it once she made her way towards him to take his order.  
Daenerys stood behind the bar wiping a dirty glass with a rag. It was slow, like every other afternoon. However, Daenerys knew that no matter how slow the day was, she'd always have at least one customer. Tyrion sat in his usual seat with one hand wrapped around a mug of beer and one hand on the thigh of a woman. Daenerys didn't even have to ask for Tyrion's order at this point. And when he actually managed to stumble home at night, she had his drink waiting for him when he would inevitably stumble back in, not entirely free of the last nights liquor. She didn't even mind Tyrion's already intoxicated company this afternoon.

Daenerys looked up when she heard the door open and a pair of boots pad across the floor. She immediately looked back down again when she saw who the new comer was. He could only be Drogo, the lead singer of The Four Horseman, a new band they had brought in. Her first thought was of how absolutely massive he was. Even from her position behind the bar she could tell that he towered over her. His raven hair hung in a braid that fell down his back longer than her own hair. His dark features and the scar over his left eye made him look even more mysterious.

She set down her rag and picked up her note pad. She didn't want Viserys to hear that she'd neglected her duties, and honestly she wanted to talk to him, despite his intimidating appearance. Something drew her to him. She tucked a loose strand of her white hair behind her ear as she approached.

"What can I get you?" she asked, eyes darting from his eyes to the pad.  
Drogo refrained from panicking as she sauntered over to him. Looking up at Daenerys he had and even better look at her now, especially her eyes which seemed a bit warmer now. Her voice was also even more pleasant than he had imagined. He could also detect a bit of perfume wafting from her and the scent was pleasing to him. He had only an indication of what it was she was asking. There was a sort of menu in front of him and he looked that over. Really all he wanted was a dark beer. A very dark, yet smooth beer. He recognized a logo and pointed to that one. In his thick Dothraki accent he replied, "This." It wasn't exactly his first bar or drink so he knew the logos on the beer he did like.

He kept his voice low and as soft as he could manage, not wanting to scare the beautiful girl away. His accent made him sound quite cold and threatening on top of his appearance. Drogo was aware of his appearance, and generally he took great pride in it. Dothraki girls found him to be very appealing and consistently flirted with him. Though he knew to others he could be rather intimidating. Extremely well-muscled, tall and large, with a few scars and obvious tattoos had a tendency to cause people to think he was an assortment of menacing things.

Tyrion watched curiously, this was about the only other interesting thing that had happened since he had gotten here. He already had the woman ready to go so he could take a moment to enjoy the scene unfolding. Drogo of course was completely new to him and Tyrion did often come for the music as well as the booze and other entertainment. He recalled faintly that someone had mentioned a new band and he would guess that this Dothraki might be a part of that. It was the only logical explanation for why a Dothraki would be this far out. The dwarf usually had his run of the bar until closer to dark.  
Daenerys tilted her head slightly. It was not at all what she was expecting. His accent was so heavy and foreign. It was clear to her that he didn't speak much of the common tongue. But what surprised her just as much was the way he spoke. She was expecting something much coarser, much more gruff and menacing. When he spoke to her his voice was deep and low. She had been expecting a deep voice, but what she heard she was unprepared for. It was low and resonating but it was so soft and gentle.

Daenerys smiled shyly at him, dropping her eyes. "Right away sir," she said, Not even sure if he could understand her. Her eyes flickered back to Drogo as she poured the drink. The corners of her mouth twitched upward when she saw that he was looking back.

"What's this I see," a voice echoed out behind her suddenly. Daenerys jumped and the glass slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor. Viserys loomed over her as she knelt to pick the glass up. "Jumpy today aren't we. Could it be... our new entertainer that's got you all worked up sister?"

Daenerys closed her eyes. "I just didn't hear you coming," she said, dropping the glass in the garbage and grabbing a new one. She kept her eyes down as she refilled the glass.

"Is this for our new friend?" he asked, leaning on the counter, staring at his little sister. "Let's take it to him shall we?"

Daenerys sighed and picked up the glass and followed her brother around the bar. She looked up to Tyrion as she passed and he rolled his eyes at Viserys. She gave him a quick smile and looked down again.

"Don't slouch, Dany, we must look presentable." Daenerys stood tall and walked toward Drogo.

"Welcome," Viserys said throwing his arms wide to greet him. "We are so happy to have you here."

Drogo watched as she went behind the counter and got his drink; even when Viserys entered and she panicked and dropped the glass. He wondered if she had simply been startled or if there was another reason she did that. When the two walked up to him he felt a bit annoyed. They stood up so straight and proper like they were trying to say they were better than him. That annoyed anyone from Dothrak.

Dothrak was one of those places no one really wanted to be from. To put it simply, it was a ghetto. Shootouts, dog fighting, mugging, drugs and even rape were common place there. There was practically nothing and everyone was trying to get out any way they could. Despite this they held a certain pride from having lived through that sort of experience. If anyone insulted their home they immediately and without mercy beat the shit out of them. Only people from there could say anything negative about it and get away with it.

Immediately he knew that he didn't like Viserys. His voice was too girly and high pitched, he looked weak and frail which was unbecoming of a man, the way he stood and moved indicated superiority, and worst of all his smile seemed fake. Drogo detested phonies. Also Viserys had what he would describe as a squealer face. Like someone who would sell you out in prison. Of course Drogo was mostly unsure of what Viserys said, but he did catch the welcome. Working with that he assumed it was a greeting and as such held his hand out in what he knew was a common greeting and he gave...well less of a frown. Drogo didn't really smile he just sort of frowned a little less and his eyes would look less angry.

Viserys looked skeptically at the Dothraki. He pursed his lips and looked around for Jorah who hadn't come in yet. Jorah spoke Dothraki as well as a few other languages. He was supposed to come and help negotiate with the band and help them communicate since neither Viserys or Daenerys spoke the language.

"Do you speak the common tongue," Viserys said as if he were talking to an infant. Daenerys put a hand on her brother's arm.

"He's foreign, brother, not stupid," she said quietly. He shrugged her hand off forcefully and glared at her.

"I didn't ask you Dany," he growled. "Know your place." She looked down, frustrated. She held out the drink to Drogo looking up at him apologetically.

Immediately Drogo knew he was being spoken down to. His hand shake had also been rejected. Ordinarily such insults would be handled with a swift punch to the face...Viserys face was especially punchable to him that, and his tone to Dany irritated him as well. However he refrained from doing so for two reasons. The first because the band really needed this gig if they wanted to get anywhere, the second was because of the look in Daenerys eyes. One that expressed pleading and an apology as if they were saying "I'm sorry about my brother...he's an idiot. Please don't hurt him." Seeing as how he had his beer he was more inclined to agree however he did sort of glare at Viserys.

Tyrion had been watching this with great interest. 

"Do go on Viserys, I've heard the Dothraki are incredible fighters and I would love to witness it." He laughed at the idea of the mountain of a man called Drogo pounding on the beanpole of man Viserys. Of course that comment pissed the lanky blond off to no end, but he would never under any circumstances throw Tyrion out. No matter how large his tab got he always paid up at the end of the month. Everyone was aware that the Lannisters were the richest people in Westeros and they couldn't afford to lose such a wealthy customer. He was known to bring a few friends now in then who also had money burning a hole in their pocket.

Finally Jorah entered much to everyone's relief. Immediately he noticed Drogo and realized it was time to negotiate. He went to the back to drop off his coat and things before returning to speak with everyone. He took a seat across from Drogo and gave a small smile.

("Hello.") He asked with an even tone. This was relief to Drogo who was finally happy to hear his own language. His frown softened a bit.

("Hello.") Drogo wasn't one for pleasantries so he cut to the chase immediately. ("I like this bar. We would like to play here. What will you pay per gig?")

"What's he saying?" Viserys asked impatiently. He had things to do and was thoroughly irritated by the fact that he had to 'waste valuable time' talking to his prospective employees. Jorah sighed and looked at Viserys.

"He said he likes the bar and wants to play here." Jorah replied. "And he would like to know what the wages will be per gig." Viserys scoffed.

"Tell the brute the band starts off with $300 a night. I don't even know if they're any good yet," Viserys said, his expression almost saying 'how dare he ask, he'll get what I give him.'

"Tell him I say he gets free drinks too," Daenerys said quietly so only Jorah could hear her. Jorah nodded and turned back to Drogo.

("He says the band will be getting $300 a night for the first couple gigs. As a trial basis,") Jorah explained to Drogo, trying to word it gently as to not upset him. ("And Daenerys says you'll get free drinks.")

Daenerys waited for Drogo's response. The Dothraki language was so different from the common tongue, or Valeryian which was her native language. It was far harsher, more guttural than the languages she spoke. It was interesting though, something she would like to learn if she could. Perhaps Jorah would teach her. Perhaps Drogo... She smiled a little at the thought.

300 a night sounded pretty good to Drogo. He wasn't worried about the trial basis, they'd prove themselves soon enough. The first gig was going to be tonight anyways. He was also pleased about the free drinks and appreciatively he raised his glass to her.

("I accept.") With that said he took a celebratory drink and hoped that the male blond would leave. He seemed to be in a hurry anyways. Hopefully he'd get out of Drogo's face before he began to question if this was worth the headache.

"He says he agrees." Jorah said which was good enough for Viserys. Viserys walked away, muttering under his breath.

"Make sure he's comfortable Dany," he called over his shoulder as he walked into the back office.

"Is the drink alright?" Daenerys asked. She looked at Drogo, but spoke to Jorah to translate. She looked at Drogo, waiting for his reaction.

"Do you want another one? Something else?"

Jorah turned to Drogo.

("She wants to know if you are enjoying your drink and if you would like another or something else.")

("It's good. One of my favorites.")

He did enjoy the one he currently had but if they were going to give him free drinks then he wouldn't mind trying a few others. The specials menu was in front of him and curiously he pointed to one the called "the dragon's fire." He was sure what was in it but they lit it on fire before they served it to you and he thought that was interesting. Drogo pointed to the name on the smiled and nodded before returning to the bar.

Tyrion was now bored and took his leave along with the woman he had been talking with. As always everything was put on his tab, however he would be back later to watch The Four Horsemen play. He came for more than just the booze after all. Now that only Jorah, Drogo and Dany were left in the bar he was feeling more relaxed he asked.

("What's your names.") He very much wanted to know the name of the beautiful waitress.

Jorah smiled at his curiosity. Dany was one of the reasons they had so many patrons here at the bar. It certainly wasn't Viserys that had the customers coming in. She was so sweet to everyone and was definitely beautiful.

("I'm Jorah Mormot and she's Daenerys Targaryen,") he said. ("She's Viserys's sister.")

Daenerys Targaryen. Drogo liked the name, it rolled off the tongue and had a nice sound to it. He certainly wouldn't forget that name. Feeling it was only appropriate he introduced himself.

("Drogo Khal.")

Dragon's Fire was one of Dany's favorite drinks to make. And drink. She placed a saucer down on the bar and put a shot glass filled with Sambuca in the middle of the saucer. She grabbed a pint glass and poured a shot or so of Cointreau into the glass. Next she lit the Cointreau and swirled the glass until the sides are warm. As she did she beckoned for Jorah and Drogo to come over. As the approached, she poured the lit Cointreau into the shot glass, igniting the Sambuca and spilling the flaming mixture onto the saucer. While swirling the pint glass over the flames to capture the alcohol vapor, she shook some cinnamon on to the drink and then covered the shot glass with the pint glass.

It was then the two noticed Daenerys calling them over to watch her finish preparing the shot. They watched with great interest as she made it flawlessly. As Drogo and Jorah reached the bar she blew out the flames and took the pint glass off of the saucer. Quickly, she dropped a few ice cubes into the glass and immediately sealed in the alcohol vapor in with her palm. With her other hand she handed Drogo a straw as she shook the glass vigorously a few times. She motioned for Drogo to stick the straw through her fingers and suck in all the vapor before he drank the shot. Jorah handed Drogo a straw, Drogo doing as was instructed, sucking in the vapor. He shook his head before drinking the shot in one motion. It slid down his throat hot with a small burn. There was a slight cinnamon after taste as well, but overall he liked it. Nice and strong, just the way he liked it.

("Very good.") He commented.

"He likes it" Jorah said with a chuckle. Daenerys smiled.

"I thought he might," she said, taking the glasses and setting them in the sink below the bar. "It's a drink that suits him."

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Dany asked, leaning onto the bar closer to him. From here she could smell him, it was a rough scent. She couldn't put her finger on it. It was a mixture of leather and something earthy. And just a hint of something else. It was incredibly masculine and she liked it very much. "Anything to get you settled in?"

Jorah translated everything for Drogo and he stated he was fine. When she leaned over the bar he couldn't help but look at her cleavage. Her top along with leaning over made it unable to be ignored. However he did enjoy Dany's company and he wanted to talk to her. He didn't want to get drunk this early in the day after all.  
But he equally considered leaving since he was hungry and he couldn't afford the price of the food at the bar. He had also just gotten done with a shit ton of work and a long drive here from Vaes Dothrak and kind of wanted to go pass out in his van for a while. There was plenty of time before the show started. It wasn't as if he wasn't going to see Daenerys again later, he knew where to find her after all.

Besides he wasn't actually sure what to talk about with her...

So he turned to Jorah and said. ("I'm tired. I'll be back later for the gig.") With that said he gave much less of a frown towards Dany and left.

Daenerys watched Drogo leave, admiring the view from behind. Jorah chuckled at her and shook his head.

"So what do you think of him," he asked, leaning into the bar. "Not one for smiling I've noticed."

"I think... he's interesting," she replied. And really attractive and mysterious. "I've never really met anyone from Vaes Dothrak before."

"Well, I can tell you, he was far more understanding than most Dothraki," Jorah said, referring to his interactions with Viserys. Daenerys nodded. She looked towards the back where Viserys' office was. She didn't want him to find out about her interest in the band member. He wasn't too keen on her being interested in anything, but the bar and his schemes. The door was closed, Viserys couldn't hear them.

"Jorah, could you teach me Dothraki?" she asked. "Some words or phrases, so I can talk with him?"

Jorah wasn't the least bit surprised when Dany asked that of him. He had been expecting it after taking note of her interested in the Dothraki. It would be helpful if she learned some of the language. He also briefly considered the idea of teaching Drogo more common tongue, it would make things easier for him as well.

"Suppose I can do that."


	2. Chapter 2

He started with basic phrases like greetings, goodbyes, "what can I get you?", "How are you?", and things of that nature. "This is going to sound like Viserys for a second, but you should flirt with him. He'll tip you well." And Jorah knew full well what Dany did with her extra money. She'd been saving up for a car for a long time now. He couldn't blame her no one ever really wanted to be under Visery's thumb forever.

Viserys had structured everything so that Dany essentially did have to rely on him. Only he owned a car and therefore he had to drive her everywhere and he wouldn't let her go on any frivolous trips or go anywhere he didn't approve of. Her only other options were to walk, ride her bike or take the bus...but even then he usually attached an errand to her trip. He also stalled on giving her paycheck. As horrible as this sounded he did take care of all the bills rent, utilities, food and of course internet, television and cell phones without complaint and even with just the two of them they got by.

Daenerys nodded. It wasn't like flirting with Drogo would be hard. Despite, or maybe because of, his intimidating and rough appearance, he was quite attractive. He was everything her brother wasn't which admittedly was a huge part of it. He was broad and muscular where Viserys was thin and lean. He was so tanned and dark where everything about Viserys was pale.

"Could you teach me what the responses will sound like?" Dany said, cleaning more glasses as they talked. "So I can sort of understand."  
He nodded. He taught her what "yes" and "no" were, although if he were to say it, he would probably use the common tongue. They were easy enough words. He taught her the names of some drinks, and various other small phrases one might use in small talk. They had spent the better part of a few hours going over these as she stocked and straightened. Soon Viserys came swaggering back in with all the self-importance he could muster, which was quite a lot.

"Alright Dany," he said resting his hands on her shoulders, something he did often and that she hated. "It's almost time for the band to set up and the night shift to begin. I want big smiles and lots of cleavage. Gotta keep our customers happy." Daenerys sighed and nodded.

Jorah spent most of the day teaching Dany enough Dothraki to have a small conversation with Drogo. She was learning the words and how they sounded quickly, but lacked the guttural deepness the language was known for. They could work more on that later.

A little after sunset, Drogo and his band got together to go set up for their show. He was feeling much better now after that much needed rest. They grabbed their instruments and walked inside. Immediately they began setting everything up, doing a mic check and warming up. Soon there was a line at the door and most of their usual crowd arrived.

Tyrion, of course, now recovered from his romp and accompanying hangover. Jon and Sam come to get a drink together before their shift on the night watch. Sansa had a particularly stressful day with her douche of a husband Joffery and wanted some time away from him, and knowing he wouldn't dare come here this was her first choice. There were also a few Dothraki groupies who had come to hear one of their favorite local bands play. Overall there was a very nice turnout.  
It wasn't long before they began to play. The Four Horseman were...well...sort of a band all their own. It could be classified as death metal with lots of yelling in Dothraki over incredibly loud and powerful guitar and drums. It really got the adrenaline pumping. However they did have a couple of slower songs, what sort of band didn't have at least one ballad? Sure, it wasn't what most people would call one, but it was considerably slower and the words were much more romantic...instead of violent and spoken a bit softer.

Daenerys stood behind the bar making drinks as the band played. They were different than a lot of other bands they featured. Far more intense, but definitely in a good way. She bobbed along to the music as she poured, which did help her tips. The men at the bar certainly enjoyed the view.

"Well they're certainly something else," Tyrion all but shouted over the music. Dany chuckled.

"I like it," she said. "It's unique."

"And I'm sure it had nothing to do with the rippling muscles of the lead singer," he said with a smirk. He finished his glass and tapped the table for another. Dany shook her head with a laugh and filled his drink. He winked and slid her a $20. She took the bill and slid it into her pocket. She could always count on Tyrion to tip well. Multiple times a night.

The band finished its set list and the automated music filtered through the bar. The groupies screamed and jumped all over the band, clambering for attention. The drummer and guitarists threw out their arms and scooped the giggling girls up.

The bar quieted down considerably after they left and cleared out a bit. Jon and Sam had left, Sansa had left a bit ago. Tyrion still remained of course. He wasn't quite drunk enough yet so he settled on buying a CD from Drogo and sitting at the bar. Viserys came up to Dany and nodded obviously at Drogo.

"Make him comfortable Dany," he said sternly. "We need this to work out." He turned her to face him, checking her over. He tugged at her shirt, revealing more cleavage and pushed her towards him.

Daenerys stumbled forward and looked back at Viserys grudgingly. She sighed and continued to where Drogo sat by the stage. She took a deep breath.

("I..liked your performance,") she said, hoping she had gotten it right.

The other three horsemen decided it was time for an after party, they walked with any girl who wanted to join them to the nearest hotel. Ordinary Drogo would join them, but he had his eyes set on a particular little blonde waitress who happened to be walking up to him right now. He was quite surprised when she spoke in Dothraki. Now he wasn't a genius but he could put two and two together. The only person he had met so far that could speak Dothraki was Jorah, and now Dany was   
suddenly speaking Dothraki. He was pleased that she would have asked. Jorah wouldn't have taught her for no reason.

("Thank you.") Granted it wasn't perfect, but good enough for Drogo. Close enough to carry a conversation with her. During their conversation he couldn't help but notice her breasts. They seemed more there at the moment. After satisfying his eyes he put in an order. Something for his throat, it always hurt a bit after a show.  
Daenerys smiled at him and nodded, returning to the bar. She poured a tumbler of whiskey for him to help his sore throat. On her way to deliver Drogo's drink, another patron, sitting at the bar waved her over. He wasn't a usual customer at the bar, Dany didn't remember seeing him before. He looked like he could be from Vaes Dothrak, he had the same muscular build and dark complexion. However, unlike Drogo he could speak the common tongue, however slurred it may be.

"What can I get you?" Daenerys asked, setting the whiskey down for a moment and grabbing the small notepad from her back pocket. The man looked her over, a slight glaze to his eyes that signified he'd already had quite a bit to drink.

"Well sweetheart," he slurred. "What I want ain't on the menu." He grinned sloppily and clapped his hand over her ass, squeezing it roughly.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Dany spat, shoving him hard in the chest. He stumbled backward, nearly falling off of his bar stool. "You do not put your hands on me!"

"Daenerys," Viserys' voice echoed as he came out of the office. He looked absolutely livid.

"Daenerys, what have I told you?" he spat, grabbing her arm roughly and spinning her around to face him. "What did I tell you?" Dany looked away from him, furious that he was putting this on her. He grabbed her face and turned it back to him.

"You always give the customer exactly what they want. Do you understand?"

Drogo had watched the scene and he wasn't pleased. Groping asses was perfectly acceptable behavior in Vaes Dothrak but this wasn't Vaes Dothrak. He also wasn't happy with Visery's treatment of Dany but he focused on the first problem. His hand squeezed the shoulder of his drunken fellow Dothraki.

("This is not Vaes Dothrak, you've had enough.") It appeared the drunk one had enough liquid courage to fight Drogo, but this wasn't Drogo first fight. Easily he securely pinned the others hands behind his back and escorted him roughly out the backdoor. He returned to his seat without another word, waiting for his whiskey to arrive.

Jorah had watched and was mildly impressed at the control Drogo had and how quickly he had dispensed the problem. Viserys however wasn't, Drogo had just sent a customer out. Jorah immediately came out from behind the bar to mediate between the two. Or things would be get very ugly.

"You! You can't just throw my customers out!" Viserys hissed.

("I'm pretty sure I just did. He wasn't being a very good customer. We do things differently in Dothrak...he forgot where he was. My apologies to Daenerys.") He nodded to her apologetically.

("This is a bar, things happen in a bar, where is your security?") He asked looking back to Viserys. ("You should hire some so other customers do not have to take care of problems. Problems lose customers.") Drogo was entirely nonchalant about everything and it really made Jorah want to laugh as he translated.

As far as the Dothraki was concerned he had done them a favor and that they should have thanked him. He wasn't going to apologize. It was really second nature to him. Most people in Dothrak knew him and just like everyone else he had to establish himself through fighting and hard work, as such he gained a lot of respect. Handling bullshit like that was no problem for him. Drogo liked a good fight every now and then so he was disappointed when the guy was so easy to beat.

"He makes a good point Viserys...He's a customer and your entertainment, his happiness is important to and seeing your staff get harassed doesn't appeal to him...we could use some security and you saw how he took care of it. I say we hire him." Viserys wasn't a complete idiot, he could see Drogo would make excellent security...but he didn't like the way Drogo looked at Dany. Or that he was so cavalier about everything. He growled.

"Fine I'll hire the damned Dothraki, but he better know his place and take orders!"  
Viserys stormed away back the office, slamming the door behind him. Jorah put a hand on Dany's shoulder and rubbed it gently for a moment. She smiled up at him forcedly. This wasn't the first time it had happened and wouldn't be the last, from the customer or Viserys.

"Would you like to tell him, or should I?" Jorah asked, handing the glass of whiskey back to Daenerys.

"I don't know enough, not yet," she said, taking the glass. "I'll go with you though."

They approached Drogo who sat in the corner as if nothing had happened. Dany smiled at him as she handed him the whiskey.

"Thank you," she said. She looked at Jorah. "Tell him the whiskey is to help his throat. And that I...we decided that we would like his band to play here again." Jorah nodded and did as he was asked. He also told him of Viserys' offer.

("Viserys has offered you the job of bouncer here at the club,") Jorah began. ("You could work security when your band is not performing. The pay would be good, he just requires your... agreeability. What do you think?")

Jorah and Dany approached him with the job prospect. He mulled the idea over, along with his whiskey, before finally agreeing. ("I will obey to a point. I do not like to be pushed.") Drogo tolerance wasn't very large, but he saw the good in this situation. He would get money not only from working security, but also from the gigs and he needed all the money he could get. Not to mention that he would get free drinks and the chance to talk to Daenerys. With everyone speaking common and Jorah to help him he might be able to talk her without needing a translator. Once Drogo had his eye on something it was nearly impossible to deter him and he'd be willing to do quite a bit for something or in this case someone.

("I like playing here. The bar fits our music and we sold a lot of CDS. The band liked it to.") He referred to what Dany had said about them playing here again. ("No problem. You need help with that sort of problem, come to me and I'll take care of it.") Was to her gratitude. It was getting late for him and the shows really did a number on him. He started picking up what his band left behind. Then he grabbed a CD and handed it to Daenerys his frown severely lessened upon doing so…almost a smile.

Daenerys smiled up at the brutish man. ("Thank you so much,") she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash from her tips.

("No,") he grunted, placing his massive hand on top of hers. ("Keep it. It is my gift to you.")

"He says it's a gift," Jorah said, leaning in to Dany. This made her smile widen even more.

It was generous, Dany knew, for the band to be giving away merchandise. Especially since they hadn't really hit it big yet. A cd could mean the difference between dinner or just a bowl of bar peanuts. She nodded her thank you.

"I'm gonna put it in my bag," she said, turning back towards the counter.

Daenerys slid around the counter and back into the break room. She opened her locker and moved her coat aside to get to her bag. She slid the cd into the inside pocket just as the door clicked open.

"What have you got there?" Visery's voice pierced the silence. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's just a cd Viserys," she said quietly.

Viserys was extremely displeased that she had spent her money on what the Dothraki defined as "music".

"He's already getting paid you don't need to give him more!" He hissed poised to seize the CD. Daenerys knew what he would do if he got a hold of it and quickly she had an idea. She couldn't tell him it was a gift, that would only upset him more. Instead she said.

"You have to spend money to make money. Men just want their ego stroked...don't you think he'll want to hear me compliment his music? If I pretend to like it he'll tip me more. Spend a little of my tip here and make more in the long run. You did tell me to make him happy." The lanky blonde mulled that over before agreeing Dany had a point. He patted her shoulder.

"Good thinking, maybe there's hope for you yet...but I don't want to hear it outside of the bar. Got it?" She nodded and pleased with her answer he went back to the office. Dany felt both pleased and ashamed. On one hand she had tricked her brother into letting her keep the gift, but on the other it was rather underhanded and sneaky and she didn't really enjoy being that way. She was usually pretty straightforward and honest.

She walked back out to Drogo who had just finished packing up and was ready to see if there was any space for him to sleep in the hotel...or if he was gonna get cozy in the van again.

"Leaving already?" Daenerys asked the Dothraki with a hint of disappointment. The bar would still be open for a while into the morning and she found that she rather enjoyed his company. When the band left she could talk to Tyrion if he wasn't tits deep in some whore. She could talk to Bronn but he was most likely preoccupied with a woman as well.

The rest of the bar goers didn't really hold her attention. They weren't anything special, neither here nor there. There was always Jorah but it seemed like he was the only one she talked to now a days. Viserys didn't exactly like the idea of her having friends, other than him.

"Does he at least have somewhere to sleep, other than his van? The night is going to get cold. Winter is coming," she said, arms folded over her chest.

("She asks if you are leaving now,") Jorah said as Drogo shouldered a guitar case. "And if you have somewhere comfortable to stay the night... She's concerned that you won't be warm."

("Yes, there should be room in the hotel, if not my van is fine.") Dothrak was quite a bit warmer then Westeros and he really did underestimate the cold. Since he wasn't used to colder weather he hadn't thought to bring a sleeping bag or thick clothes. Not expecting to receive a job offer he hadn't packed for multiple days either. 

("Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine.") He said looking at Dany. He was glad that someone was concerned for his safety, but he could take care of himself.

Jorah translated once more and Dany nodded. It seemed as though he would be fine which didn't give him a reason to stick around.

"Well, I need to get back to the bar," she said. She closed her eyes for a moment wracking her brain for the words she wanted to say.

("It was very nice to meet you Drogo Khal.") She said holding out her hand for the Dothraki to shake. Or whatever it was the Dothraki did in situations such as these.  
He really did like how adorable she sounded in Dothraki. ("It was nice to meet you to Daenerys Targaryen.") Shaking hands was more for strangers Drogo thought. He didn't see Dany or Jorah as strangers anymore so he said goodbye as he would a friend and first pulled Dany into a sort of one armed hug and gently patted her back.  
Daenerys was surprised by the softness of the hug. She hadn't thought that arms that big could do much without a crushing force behind it. Perhaps it was because in comparison she was so small. Jorah's half hug wasn't nearly as gentle. She imagined she could hear the small crack of his bones and she smiled. She was certainly glad that he would be coming back.

("I look forward to seeing you again.") He had accepted the job offer after all, but it was going to take some time for him to get that worked out...since it was a bit of drive. Then he turned to Jorah and said goodbye and thanked him for translating.

With that he walked to his van to put the equipment away. Then to the hotel they had gotten earlier in the day and took the couch for himself. It seemed they had had quite a party. Everyone was already drunk and passed out and hardly anything in the room was as it had been when they first arrived. Oh well they could take care of that in morning.

After he left Dany went back to the bar. She finished her shift serving drinks to those who had taken in more than their share of alcohol already. Normally a bar would cut people off when they had obviously hit their limit, but not the Three Dragons. The way Viserys saw it was, if they want to keep giving us their money, we shall keep on taking it. Closing time came and Dany called cabs for the few drunkards that remained before climbing into the passenger seat of Viserys' car.  
The two shared a small home in southern Westeros. It was quaint and well-furnished and fully paid for by Viserys so Dany couldn't really complain. She said her goodnight quickly and closed the door of her room behind her, locking it quietly. She set down her bag on her bed, taking the cd out and sliding it into her computer. It had been a gift from Viserys for her birthday since he was annoyed with her usage of his. He did insist on checking her history still, making sure his little sister wasn't doing anything unbecoming. Unbeknownst to him, however, she had learned to clear her history and used the 'incognito' setting that her browser enabled. She transferred the music from the cd to her library as she readied for bed. Alarm set for 9 the next morning, she settled into bed for a good 5 hours of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys dreamed that she was standing in the middle of dry barren desert. The dust swirled around her as she surveyed the dry cracked ground that seemed to stretch for miles. Dirt caked her face and the tattered brown skirt that hung around her hips. Her long white hair was tinged grey from the dust as it blew around her in the hot, hostile wind. The only sound to be heard, apart from the scraping of the sand was the leathery flap of wings. She looked up and saw three magnificent dragons circling above her. One was a deep forest green, the next a burnt orange, and the third, the biggest of the three was coal black, except for the wings that were a deep blood red. Somehow she knew they were hers. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. They were hers and with them she could feel the sense of real power, something she had never felt before under Viserys' thumb. And she liked it.

She was pulled from her dream by the harsh ringing of her alarm clock. She groaned and pawed at the snooze button clumsily. Eventually she silenced the damn machine and slowly sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed her messy hair back off her face. Another long day waited for her. A day far different than the fantasy she had just been pulled from.

The day was much the same as every other. She showered and dressed, was sent back to her room for more "bar appropriate" clothing ie: lower cut shirts and tighter jeans. Once Viserys was satisfied they left for the bar. They did their prep work and opened as usual and soon Tyrion found his way in. A new band playing that night, The Direwolves, came in to do their set up early, keeping to themselves as Northerners usually did. Dany kept their drinks coming, watching more people filter through as the night wore on. Arya Stark and her boyfriend Gendry Baratheon showed up, decked out in band paraphernalia. Still, she didn't see who she wanted to see.

Since it was the weekend the band had nothing better to do so no bothered to set and alarm or anything, they'd wake up when it was time to wake up. In the morning they got all the girls to leave and then they nursed their hangovers. Once they were feeling better they went and got breakfast.  
It was then that Drogo told them about the job offer he'd gotten and how he was thinking about taking it. He imagined it would pay pretty well on top of what they were making for gigs. He should be able to make the commute, but it was going to be hell. He'd have work some time at the factory, drive two hours over the bridge to Westeros and then work for a few more hours, before driving two hours back. Maybe getting five hours of sleep in there somewhere. Not to mention gigs on the weekends.

After that show at The Three Dragons they had a few people interested in getting them to play. They'd gotten a phone call, but they were gonna give it a day so they didn't seem desperate. After breakfast the rest of the band left for Dothrak, but Drogo decided that he wanted to explore Westeros a bit more. He wandered around for hours before finally decided to stop at the bar to talk to Danerys for a bit.

He paid his cover and walked inside, immediately taking a seat at the bar. Behind him he noticed a band setting up. Drogo just planned to get a quick beer or two and then take off back to Dothrak. He needed to get the equipment put away and he had an unspoken rule that Sunday was his day off. As such on Sunday he made it point to take a nice long ride on his motorcycle to relax and clear his head. Sometimes his friends/band mates would join him but usually he was by himself. At the end he'd usually get a cheap beer and then head home to rest up for work on Monday.

Soon after he sat down Dany walked over and asked what he wanted. Looking through a little menu they had on the bar he pointed to a logo he recognized. "This." Of course he noticed the outfit she was wearing. It was hard for most people not to notice.

Dany nodded with a smile and poured his drink. She handed it to him and pushed a small bowl of bar nuts his way.

"So..." She was going to ask him a question but was pulled away by another customer. She sighed and held up a 'one second' finger and went to the other patron. After filling a few shot glasses she returned.

"So, do you know when you start working here?" The look of confusion told her he still didn't speak common tongue. She called across the bar to Jorah who, as always, came running when she called.

"Did Viserys tell either of you when he's going to start working here, as a bouncer anyway?"

"Actually no he didn't...Guess we just assumed Monday." Jorah shrugged. Jorah had a moment so he went to go ask Viserys. Viserys was annoyed and yelled that the brute could start Monday, he was busy at the moment and also yelled that no one should disturb him again. Jorah came back and reported as such to both Drogo and Dany.

("How has your day been?") Drogo asked before taking a big gulp of his beer.

Thankfully this was a phrase Dany remembered from Jorah's afternoon of teaching. However she couldn't think of an answer that would apply. She looked to Jorah to translate.

"It's been good," she said. "Much the same as every other. My life isn't as interesting as that of a rockstar." Jorah laughed and then translated for her.

"How was yours?" she added.

He nodded glad she had had a good day. Drogo gave a small laugh when she mentioned rockstar, it sounded more like a scoff really. ("When I'm not playing music I work in a factory, nothing glamorous about that.") He thought about how his day had gone.

("Alright, walked around a bit. Nice to walk where I don't have to worry about getting stabbed.") Westeros wasn't nearly as dangerous as Dothrak, in Dothrak Drogo was always ready to pull out his knife. But in Westero's he had walked around almost carefree. Mostly just looking for the suspicious characters, some were dumb enough to attempt to pickpocket the mountain of a man.

"Well I'm glad you didn't get stabbed," she said with a chuckle. She sent a beer down the counter as Jorah translated.

Jorah didn't mind translating for the two, he was happy to be able to help. However, he was picking up on the flirtation and it felt like he was flirting with Drogo which was sort of uncomfortable. Flirting with Dany though was almost second nature. He had been doing it subtly since he started working at the bar. Unsuccessfully so   
far, but a man could try.

Dany returned and pulled out some shot glasses.

"So how about a shot with me?" Viserys didn't discourage her from drinking on the job. She seemed almost impervious to the effects of alcohol, he said it ran in their family.

He liked that idea. Drogo suggested tequila since he thought a chaser off of Dany would be interesting. He explained the idea to Jorah who frankly didn't like it but translated anyways. Luckily since Drogo would start Monday he could start teaching the foreigner enough common tongue to carry a conversation. Might have some problems if he couldn't understand what some of the patrons were saying, especially the angry ones.

Daenerys raised her eyebrow and grinned devilishly at the thought. How could she refuse? She told herself that she was going to do because she was simply following Viserys' orders. She was supposed to keep the customers happy and today he was the customer. She had done this a couple times with other customers, keeping the salt on her hand the just feeding them the lime. But for Drogo, she wanted to embrace the true nature of the shot. You know, for Viserys. That's what she told the tightness in her chest as she poured the tequila shots. After she pushed one of the glasses across the counter to him, she grabbed the sea salt. She tossed her hair off to one side, baring the left side of her neck. She laid a line of salt along the contour of her collar bone, much to Jorah's dismay. She placed the lime delicately between her teeth and nodded for him to begin.

When he had requested it he had gone all the way and asked for exactly where she was placing it now. He hadn't expected her to agree, but he was pleased she did. She gently poured the salt and held the lime between her teeth as she did there were more than just Drogo's eye on her. First he downed the shot, then carefully and with some skill he licked off every bit of the salt before taking the lime from her. No hands of course. He had also smelled a bit of her perfume and he quite liked it.  
Now of course it was his turn and he let her dictate if she wanted the shot the same way or not. He was fully prepared to do it same way.  
Dany shivered as his tongue glided across her skin and his mouth was so close to her own. They had drawn a fair bit of attention now at the display for obvious reasons. Several patrons had wanted to be in Drogo's position for a while. Dany pointed delicately at his shirt.

("off,") she said quietly. He was more than happy to remove his shirt for her. Even in the low light of the fire in the bar one could see he had scars, Dothrak was a hard place, you didn't leave without a least a few...if you left at all.

As he obliged, she rounded the counter. She pushed him backwards lightly so he was tilted at an angle. She poured a line of salt down the indentation between his pectorals. She handed him the lime and grabbed her shot glass. She downed it expertly and slowly dragged her tongue over his chest, collecting every grain of salt. She reached up on her toes, hands on his chest for balance, and took the lime delicately from his mouth with her own and heard a small groan from a patron behind her.

Jorah sat a little ways down the bar, his face tinged red. He was slightly aroused and highly uncomfortable. He tried desperately to keep his eyes averted. They landed on the small security camera Viserys kept fixed on Dany at all times. Jorah shuddered to think what Viserys could be thinking at the moment.

Viserys watched the display in his office seething. He had drawn the line for Dany multiple times and this was clearly over it. Usually she stayed behind them, but ever since Drogo had shown up more and more she was crossing it. Already the little blonde twit didn't like it. He didn't like anyone who might try to unleash Daenerys. In his mind she was the wild child, and that if he didn't keep a tight rein on her she'd get hurt or in trouble...and the last thing he wanted was someone defiling his little sister. Especially a filthy Dothraki.

There was a full house tonight so he didn't dare discipline his sister/employee now. No, he'd wait until they got home, but there would be a lecture in the car. That was his favorite place since she couldn't leave, avoid him or ignore him. Unfortunately for Dany Viserys was wonderful at holding onto his anger...and he felt he'd been far too lax lately. He was also angry at Drogo himself since he had seen him give the suggestion, since he was a customer and he was paying there was little he could do, but it was a safe bet that he would take that out on Dany to.

For now Drogo gave a small smirk impressed with her tongue and how well she did a shot. There was a small bit of satisfaction seeing all the jealous eyes. Knowing that he could tell that obviously he was a special case, she didn't just let anyone do that to her. That made him happy; Drogo liked gaining some sort of privilege or renown even if it was for something small.

The rest of the night was much the same as other nights at the bar. Dany and Drogo chatted. Jorah translated most of it, small talk, how was your day, are you enjoying Westeros, the like. Soon he left, wanting to get some rest before he started work the next day. He thanked her for the shot winking at her as he headed out the door.

When he left, several slightly intoxicated patrons requested tequila shots. None of them got what they really wanted. The night ended and the bar cleared out. This was always the worst part of the night for Daenerys. It meant a car ride and night alone with Viserys. She cleaned the bar as usual and nervously collected her belongings from her locker. Viserys was waiting for her when she returned to the bar. He didn't say a word until they were both in the car and the car was in motion.  
Viserys waited impatiently for her to finish cleaning up. He was ready to leave by the time she walked out of the locker room. Dany wasn't oblivious she knew the signs of a classic Viserys breakdown. The look in his eyes, his posture and his silence were all indicators that this was not going to be one of their usual car rides. Ordinarily during the ride they might make very strained small talk or the elder Targaryen would talk about how stressful his day had been and Daenerys couldn't get a word in edgewise. Sometimes they stopped and got dinner, but he claimed that she shouldn't eat a lot of fast food...the patrons wouldn't like it if she put on a few extra pounds. But tonight...

He waited until they had pulled out of the parking lot before saying a word. "Dany what did I say about boundaries with customers? Hm?" But he didn't let her answer. 

"They can look, but they can't touch! You're eye candy and that's all! You start letting everyone mess around with you and they'll all want it! Do you know how many problems that's going to cause?! Do you want to be a bar slut?! Or have everyone say you're with that Dothraki scum?!" He almost ran a red light because he was yelling louder and louder finally releasing all the anger he'd been feeling.

"He's not even tipping you that well! I don't want to deal with customers complaining that he's getting special treatment! You're supposed to bring customers in not lose them!" Viserys barked before continuing their way home. The ranting didn't stop even when they pulled in the driveway. As his rants usually did it ended in cutting her down as much as he could...and once they reached their driveway he dragged her by the arm into the house practically tossing her onto the floor.

"Why do you always make me do this Daenerys? I don't like hitting you Dany...but I have to...it's my job."

Dany had listened to him silently the entire ride, unconsciously shrinking back towards the door. Now, as he threw her to the ground she was almost afraid to say anything. When he got like this she had no idea what he would do. Anything she said might set him off and cause her even further harm. So this time, she was silent, resigned to whatever 'punishment' was coming her way.

The first blow came as a sting to her cheek. The air rushed out of her, but she didn't make a sound. She refused to give him the satisfaction. He was always angry when she didn't make a sound, it made him want to force her make a noise. Then he would grab her wrist hard and roughly force her to the wall calling her some sort of unforgivable insult. After that he would just keep hitting. The elder wouldn't stop until the younger had a tear in her eye.

Viserys had been taught that as a male and as Dany's older brother it was his responsibility to punish her and do anything to keep her reigned in, and that there was nothing worse than a disobedient woman. It also gave him an adrenaline rush and sense of power. He's always been a bean pole, scrawny and when he was young he was bullied for it in school. So punishing Dany gave him the feeling of being strong. Something he really liked.

In the morning he would apologize a bit, say he'd gone too far, that he was just angry and she'd awakened the dragon; before reminding her that they were all the other one had. Then giving her hand a small squeeze and a small smile. But she knew better than to believe any of it. It was just a ploy to keep her from going to the police or trying to leave.

Daenerys had gotten good at concealing her bruises with makeup over the years. In the morning after her shower she sat in front of her mirror dabbing cover up on the mark on her cheek and the bruise by her jaw before finishing the rest of her makeup. When she got dressed she pulled a sweater over her shirt to help hide some of the bruises on her arm.

She sat through his empty apology and attempt at sympathy. She was quiet the entire ride to work, ignoring his small talk, all of which about the stress he was under at the bar and how irritable it made him. As if it were an excuse. When they pulled into the parking lot of the bar, Jorah and Drogo were already waiting for them. Normally, they wouldn't be in until closer to open, but Jorah needed to show Drogo the ropes and possibly teach him some common tongue before the bar opened. Dany kept her eyes down as the men said good morning. She didn't want to do anything that might provoke Viserys. Not so soon after his eruption. Another time perhaps.

Viserys unlocked the door and his three employees filed into the break room to hang their things. Dany winced as Jorah put his hand on her back when he slid past. She sighed as she took her bag off her shoulder and stored it in her locker. She went to pull her sweater off as well, but as soon as a bruise became visible, she pulled it back on hastily.

Neither male ignored the fact that she was wearing a sweater, which was completely different than what she usually wore working at the bar. It was a red flag to them both. Especially when she winced. Jorah had been suspicious for a while now and he wanted to talk to Daenerys about it, but there was never a time where he didn't think Viserys was watching. He knew even suggesting such a thing a loud might get him fired and that was the very last thing he wanted. However if it escalated he was more than ready to step in.

Drogo was no stranger to abuse. Violence against women wasn't unheard of in Dothrak. Personally he was opposed to it, but there was only so much one could do about it. All he could really do was not perpetuate it. It really made him hate his new boss a little bit more. He stifled his anger and focused on listening to his new co-workers explain how things worked around the bar.

Dany gave them both a small smile as she made a hasty retreat to the bar. Before setup started she poured herself a Brush Fire and downed it quickly. She took a deep breath as she threw the shot glass into the sink. She generally started the day with a shot after nights like the one before. It was partly to spite Viserys as it was alcohol that went unpaid for. Other than that it was sort of just a high powered cup of coffee for her, something to keep her going.  
Viserys sat in his office, looking at the expenditure reports for the month so far. They were making a profit, as if he would allow otherwise. He checked the budget, trying to decide how much he could afford to pay their new bouncer. He was already paying Dany and Jorah much more than he had originally wanted. He really didn't want Drogo to be there in the first place, much less have to pay him. He figured he could spare $6 an hour for the brute. He was used to living in the slums so he could get by. Not that Viserys cared one way or another.

After the explanation he got right to work. Mainly his job entailed simply watching to see if any problems sprang up. When people came in he collected their cover charges. Frankly the job suited him. There wasn't much talking involved and his size and demeanor instantly put people on their best behavior. Well until they were drunk enough to stop caring. Luckily only once during the night did he have to "escort" a customer out of the bar.

While Drogo sat by the door, Jorah stood beside him, going over some basic phrases in the common tongue. He taught him simple things and worked his way up. He worked on things like "Good morning" and "how are you today?" He worked on various other things until the the bar opened.

Dany prepped the bar for open, cleaning the main area, setting up the music stage, and organizing the liquor behind the bar. She smiled as she listened to the thick Dothraki accent trying to say common words. He was doing surprisingly well.

Drogo really did try his best with the common, but no matter what he couldn't articulate and enunciate the words properly. The structure seemed lost on him as well. So his sentences would carry the general meaning but miss the finer details. Contractions were left out altogether. Regardless of that Jorah gave him you're doing good pat on the back and went to go booze up the customers.

Of course Tyrion was one of the first people here and he recognized Drogo instantly. Giving him a small smile and a short good evening he walked over to the bar where his drink was waiting for him. No one had believed the Dothraki when he said he had met a dwarf.  
Before Tyrion had even reached his normal stool at the bar Daenerys had his drink waiting for him.

"What took you so long," she grinned as he took his seat. He chuckled picking up the glass.

"It was a long morning," he said taking a sip of his drink. "She didn't want to go so I had to give her... a parting gift." Daenerys laughed.  
Dany poured a series of shots to send down the counter. She tried her best to act normal as she poured drinks for everyone. She smiled and made small talk.

"So did you see the new bouncer," Bronn quipped from down the bar. "Bet we won't be getting any trouble with him here. He's a damn mountain."

"I think that's kind of the point," Dany chuckled.

"His face is scary...and I've seen Ceresi without her morning coffee." Tyrion laughed taking a sip of his drink.

"That bad in the morning?" Tyrion nodded his head wide eyed as if he had told a battle story. Bronn simply laughed and went back to his beer. Drogo really didn't have to do much. Everyone entering the bar was very aware of the new bouncer and just seeing him made them keep themselves in check. It gave Drogo a bit of a confidence boost since he did enjoy his stature and it was being made useful.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This is the chapter where a lot of the warnings come into play. If you have a rape or attempted rape trigger please proceed with caution.

\----

The weeks passed and Drogo became very proficient at his job. There were very few incidents at the bar and only occasionally did the customers try to test their bravery against the mountainous man they referred to as Khal. Drogo's work with common tongue was a different story. He could speak it now, but he was nowhere near fluent. Compared to how accomplished and elegant his phrasing was in Dothraki, he sounded sort of like a small child. He used fractured sentences and had thrown out contractions altogether. But it was good enough to hold conversations with Dany and that was all that mattered to him.

It helped too that she was learning Dothraki rapidly. True, she didn't have the natural guttural sound that was often associated with Vaes Dothrak, but she was highly adept at learning the structure of the language and could hold lengthy conversations with Drogo. Over the time spent at the bar together, the two grew very fond of each other. They talked on their breaks, when Viserys allowed them to have breaks, they talked when they opened the bar, they talked while they worked. It was a rare occurrence to find one without the other, something Viserys had not failed to take note of. And he did not approve at all.

Drogo found himself talking to Danerys as much as possible. Before, during and even after work. One part was because he was learning common much better simply participating in conversations and listening to how the language sounded. But also because the more he talked to Dany the more he liked her. He wasn't usually one to open up about himself but very gradually he did so for her. Nothing too deep, just little things about himself. Good things mainly, there was a lot about himself that he didn't want to bring up in casual conversation. His past hadn't always been as good as his present. Drogo had a few run ins with the law and he'd seen some things...things he could never forget.

Soon he knew the name of face of everyone who walked into the bar on a regular basis. He was friends with a few and on good terms with the rest. Working at the bar was probably his most fulfilling job ever. He got to work at a great bar, talk and look at beautiful women and listen to usually pretty good music. Performing on stage was his first love though. On the weekends occasionally he had a gig. Things were going pretty good for his band...but honestly Drogo was pretty stressed and tired. Driving from Dothrak to Westeros after a long day in the factory wasn't easy...tack a long night at the bar and he was exhausted by closing.

He also was feeling extra tension between himself and Viserys. Viserys was refusing to give Drogo any benefits, and he was paying him under the table which was illegal and it wasn't great money either. 6-7 dollars and hour with little overtime wasn't amounting to much. He also noticed that his little twerp of an employer seemed to yell at him about every little thing, some things he was sure just was just so he could yell at him. That and it seemed like he was trying to keep him and his sister apart as often as he could and sometimes even interrupting their conversations.

Drogo walked in and immediately Dany said that she wanted to talk to him, privately during their break. He hoped it was good...they'd been talking very intensely for a few weeks and if Drogo had the time to allot for her he would ask her out, now that he had the ability to do so.

Daenerys crafted her face into a friendly mask. She didn't want anyone, especially the cameras linking her directly to Viserys to see how truly excited she was. She and Drogo had been talking more and more and he was slowly opening up to her. Dany couldn't help but be drawn to him. Everything about his was fascinating to her and so much different than her brother. Talking with him and spending time with him had furthered the initial attraction she had to him and from what she could tell, he felt the same. At least she hoped so. If not, it would make the conversation she planned to have with him over break incredibly awkward.

Time seemed to fly by in Dany's excitement. Soon enough Jorah was nodding for her to take her break as he tended to the bar. She smiled at him and walked in controlled but excited steps to where Drogo sat by the door.

"Can I have a word?" she asked. He nodded and stood to join her, the anticipation rolling off of him in waves.  
Dany led Drogo out of the bar gently by his hand and into the alley. She smiled up at him threw her lashes. ("Drogo, I really like you.") And giving what was almost a smile he responded in common

"I like you to Daenerys." The next part he wanted to say properly in Dothraki. He took her hand in his, splaying his fingers open against her palm. Her hand was so small against his.

("We should date...People in Westeros take too long.") With that she leaned up as much as she could on her tip toes and kissed him. The moment their lips touched he lifted her off the ground and kissed her back. He had been thinking of this for quite some time, just as long as she had, and it was just as perfectly imperfect as they had hoped. Most people wouldn't consider kissing in an alley to be romantic or suitable for a first kiss, but they hadn't been able to see it any other way.  
They only stopped when the need for air was more pressing. It was then Dany realized he was holding her with one arm. She smiled again and he smirked, glad she was impressed.

("Yes, we should. Immediately.") She replied in Dothraki.

("Then we're dating.")  
Nothing made her happier. She kissed him again but he pulled away.

"I start this kiss." She laughed and then allowed him the pleasure of initiating the kiss. This one was slower, more passionate and lasted even longer. Afterwards they were breathless and stared into each other's eyes.

Neither of them knew that Viserys had been watching the security feeds since Dany had led Drogo outside. Something within him snapped, much the same way as the pencil he had been holding. He couldn't stand to see Daenerys, who he had been lusting for forever, give herself to this Dothraki scum. In his mind he was the one who had given her everything, cared for her, loved her, and now she betrayed him like this. And what was worse, the both of them had been lying to him about it. The entire time. More than anything he despised being lied to.

The moment Drogo set Dany down and walked back to his post beside the front door, Viserys slipped out of the office. He caught Daenerys on her way back in, gripping her wrist so tightly she squealed.

"Viserys?" She asked but the elder was too far gone to be reasoned with. "Viser-!"

"Silence!" For once, she was genuinely afraid. She tried to scream for help, but his hand latched around her throat and squeezed. The pressure was enough to keep her from breathing. She gasped for air as he held her there, pinned to the alley wall.

"After all I've done for you, you little slut!" he growled. Furiously he began to tear at her clothes. Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to break free. Her sharp fingernails clawed desperately into her brother's flesh, but he hardly felt them. All he could feel was the rage that built in his chest and the lust that settled at the base of his stomach, in his groin. If only she could scream, she knew Drogo would hear and come running, but she could hardly even breathe and she was starting to fade out of consciousness... Her shirt had been ripped away and her jeans had been torn open, sliding down her hips. His pants were loosened and starting to fall when she noticed Drogo over his shoulder. As she had hoped, he had heard a few concerning noises and went to check.

The Dothraki tore the lanky blonde off of her and proceeded to do what he had wanted to do the elder Targaryen since he had first met him. Each punch made a loud, almost cringe inducing noise, sending teeth flying nearly each time. He was begging for help as Drogo gave him the beating of a lifetime. Drogo showed no mercy, and Daenerys didn't ask him to; her brother had never shown her any.

Coincidentally, at the same moment, Jon and Sam were going outside to have a smoke. Seeing this scene Jon's reflexes kicked in and he immediately launched himself at Drogo, subduing him surprisingly easily. He cuffed him and forced him against their nearby squad car, confused when the larger male suddenly stopped struggling. Daenerys was shaking her head no as she finally regained the ability to speak.

"No he didn't do anything! Let him go!" She yelled hoarsely.

"Jon let's not just jump into this without asking a few questions first." Sam cautioned since Jon had the habit of rushing into situations.

"But he was beating the guy to a pulp!" Sam shook his head and went to help Daenerys.

"Can you tell me what happened ma'm?" He handed her his jacket and she wrapped it around herself shivering.

"Yes...Viserys…" Her voice wavered as she pointed to her brother who was fading from consciousness. "He tried to rape me. Drogo" She then pointed shakily to her boyfriend now pinned to the squad car. "Saved me." Jon was completely confused...

"So you're saying the Dothraki didn't try to rape you?"

"Yes, now let him go!"

"He still assaulted the guy...just look at him..." Jon gestured with his shoulder towards Viserys who had some blood on his face. Drogo had some of this same blood on his clothes. Hearing and accepting the story Sam cuffed the bloody blonde and put him in the back of the squad car before radioing for an ambulance.  
Jon eased up allowing Drogo to stand. "One request." He asked in common with his thick accent. "I make sure she is ok?" The rookie cop saw no reason why not. Dany moved from the ground and went to Drogo with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and he laid his head on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked deeply concerned.

"Yes...thank you." She choked and he was relieved. "What about you?" She asked, raising her hand to stroke the hair off of his face.

"Not first time in jail." He almost smirked at that. She choked out a laugh as she leaned up and kissed him.

"We'll come bail you out ok?" Someone had to bail him out. Though she wasn't sure where they would get the money from.  
Soon the second squad car arrived and Drogo was forced into it. They took Dany as well since she had to give a statement. Her statement and Drogo's matched up perfectly. When Viserys was cleaned up and conscious he demanded an attorney before speaking. It didn't really matter since all the evidence would be against him. Now it bit him in the ass that he had so many security cameras. Retrieving the tapes was Jorah's priority the moment he heard what had happened and he no qualms about turning them over to the police.

The next day Jorah and Dany went on as usual. Sadly they hadn't been able to come up with the money to bail Drogo out. Since he had a record the bail was set higher than usual. They had both looked for a decent lawyer for Drogo, but hadn't been able to find one any of them could afford. So sadly there hadn't been much progress to report when he called her. Last night had been long and stressful for them both. Dany hadn't been able to sleep at all, the memory of what Visery did replying through her mind and even invading her dreams.

So of course when Tyrion arrived he noticed that things were very very off instantly. The first sign was that the hulking bouncer he had become friends with was missing and that everyone else in the bar seemed lethargic and distracted. They had really opened the bar to distract themselves and maybe make some money to help Drogo out.

"...Is this a bar or a funeral home?" He asked hoping to get some sort of reaction. Jorah shook his head warning him it was a serious time.

"Something happened last night...It was just tiring for all of us." Dany replied still marking off names in the phone book. Looking over, the dwarf noticed she was looking at attorneys.

"Is there a correlation between Drogo not being here and you looking for a lawyer?" You could say a lot of things about the tiniest Lannister, but you couldn't say the man couldn't put two and two together.

"Jorah just tell him!" She barked too frustrated to deal with Tyrion at the moment. So Jorah explained...taking some details out what had happened last night. Tyrion nodded.

"Hm...do you think I could count bail as a charitable donation on my taxes?"

Dany looked at him curiously. "Are you serious? Tyrion, I couldn't ask you to-"

"Well then it's a good thing you didn't ask me," Tyrion replied slapping his hand against the bar. He didn't bother sitting down. He turned around and looked up at them impatiently. "What are you waiting for? You clearly aren't going to being doing any work while you're distracted and I'm going to need a drink very soon. Let's go." He didn't wait for them to follow, only walked out the door. Dany looked at Jorah.

"Um, okay..." Dany hurriedly grabbed her purse and took off after Tyrion. Jorah stood there in awe for a moment before hurrying after her.  
Drogo sat with his eyes closed against the wall of his cell. Daenerys had told him that they would get him out in time so he wasn't too bothered. The others in the cell had steered clear so far. He had come in covered in Viserys' blood which funnily enough put some people off.

Honestly Drogo was bored. He was just sitting there waiting for anything to happen. Frankly he kinda hoped he got in a fight it would give him something to do, but it seemed even in here his reputation was known and everyone stayed away. Patience wasn't one of Drogo's most practiced virtues, but he could exert it when necessary. He knew Dany and Jorah would be here soon enough. Opening his eyes he noticed one other Dothraki and decided to chat him up.  
It wasn't particularly interesting conversation, but it amused them to watch the cops huff about not being able to understand them. At the very least it kept both of them from getting bored.

"Damn Dothrakis." They would complain frequently.

Finally Jorah, Tyrion and Daenerys entered and Drogo's frown lessened severely. However seeing the dwarf with them confused him. Looking at Dany Drogo's eyes seemed to ask what Tyrion was doing with them. The dwarf noticed and answered.

"I'm bailing you out. Your next question is going to be why and well I can't listen to The Four Horsemen if they're missing a horseman." He answered sincerely and with a small cheeky smile. Drogo wasn't fooled, he knew there was a favor in there somewhere. In his time in Westeros Drogo had learned about some of the familiar faces and of course Tyrion and his family was discussed. Mainly about how they were rich and a bit well...ambitious to say the least. So he also knew Lannister's didn't exactly do things out of the goodness of their hearts.

Either way, Drogo was getting bailed out and that was what mattered for now. He'd get to the bottom of this later. Dany put a delicate hand on the bars, looking up at Drogo. He almost laughed because she looked so out of place here.

("Are you alright?") she asked him quietly. He nodded with the slightest of grins. Her small hand vanished beneath his massive one.

"Away from the bars." a guard called out gruffly. Dany tossed him a steely glare before begrudgingly stepping back.

"Excuse me sir," Tyrion said, ambling over to the man. "We are here to bail this man out." He pointed to Drogo. "Who do I need to speak too?" The guard looked down at Tyrion curiously.

"You're here for... him?" The guard pointed to Drogo.

"Very good, you speak Common. Now who do I need to see?" Tyrion quipped. The guard's jaw set at his sass. Jorah tried his hardest to conceal his smile. Tyrion certainly had a way with people.

The guard helped Tyrion with the bail, honestly confused about why Tyrion Lannister was helping out a Dothraki of all people. The process took a bit of time so the two love birds started talking.

("How are you?")

("Fine, just a bit bored. I was hoping to get into a fight.") He smirked back at his girlfriend. ("The tiny Westerians seem scared of me.") In Dothraki prison no one would have fought Drogo either, out of both fear and respect. He had hoped that since he was virtually unknown here someone would have been foolish enough to try. It didn't stop too many people at the bar.

Soon enough one of the officers unlocked the cell and released Drogo. Immediately he explained how this worked to Drogo...who honestly had heard this song and dance before. More times than he cared to admit. The moment the cop was done he didn't waste any time scooping Dany up and kissing her. Their second kiss was apparently as awkward as the first. First an alley next to a bar and now in jail, very romantic places for the new couple.  
("We need to find more romantic places to kiss...") He gave a small laugh.

Dany laughed, leaning her forehead against his. ("Our kisses have been perfect. Besides, from an alley and a jail, things can only get better.")  
She loved that he picked her up so effortlessly when he hugged her. She doubted he even meant to, it just came with his strength.

"Alright you nauseating love birds," Tyrion said as he ambled back into the room, the guard in tow. "we're all set here." The guard looked very disgruntled. He clearly didn't appreciate being talked down to by a dwarf. There was no doubt Tyrion had talked down to him. Tyrion talked down to everyone.  
Drogo smirked at Tyrion and gave Dany another quick kiss before setting her down. She laced her fingers with his as they headed toward the door. The Dothraki that had shared the room with Drogo waved his goodbye, nodding his approval of Dany.

"Let's get you something to eat," Dany said as the headed to the car.

He was surprised at how nice holding hands felt. There wasn't a word he could put on it, but it felt strange in a new and good way. Drogo was a bit hungry. They hadn't fed him since he was just in holding after all. He followed Dany out. "Where are we getting food?" He asked curiously.

"I was thinking we could go to the Palace Diner," she said as they got into Tyrion's car. It was a luxury car of course, but Drogo had a difficult time fitting into it. This was why he preferred his motorcycle. The Dothraki didn't enjoy being in such a small car. He wasn't claustrophobic usually, but it was hard not to feel it in this.  
They drove to the diner with The Four Horsemen's newest album blaring through the car. Hearing his music blasting throughout the car was a compliment to him, and he wonder if Tyrion had done it on purpose or if he really did enjoy the music. Dany took advantage of the blaring music and leaned in to Drogo.

("Thank you,") she said quietly in his ear. ("For... for everything.")

("It was my pleasure.") He whispered back into her ear. Truly beating the shit out of Dany's asshole brother had been a pleasure for him. So rarely did the Dothraki get a chance to actually get revenge, especially with just cause. However he hadn't liked that Daenerys had been in harm's way. ("I'm just glad you're ok.") He squeezed her hand; a silent promise to protect her better in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally written with a friend of mine and this was the last chapter we worked on together. So anything beyond this is written by me.

Dany smiled at Drogo, running her delicate hand over his. The contrast in their skin was entrancing. Her pale skin seemed to sparkle over his rough tan hands. She turned his hand over and traced the lines of his palm with her finger. His hands were calloused from his hard work at the factory and rough life of Vaes Dothrak. There were also scars from fights he had been in.

Drogo looked down at her, a curious grin on his lips. She was so small and delicate sitting next to him and so inescapably beautiful. He was pulled from his thoughts as the car came to a halt in front of the restaurant. Tyrion parked the car, humming in delight as he climbed out of the car.  
"I'm starving," he said walking inside, not waiting to see if they followed. Dany climbed out of the car with ease, a feat that took much more effort for Drogo.  
Drogo took a minute to ease out of the car. He wasn't used to such small vehicles. Finally he got out and walked hand in hand with Daenerys. Surprisingly Tyrion had already made it inside. By the time they were inside he'd gotten a table.

 

"And people call me slow." The dwarf laughed shaking his head before looking over the menu. They took seats next to him. "I imagine I'm paying for lunch as well?" 

He asked rhetorically. Drogo looked over the menu...he needed to work on reading common. The idea of reading common hadn't occurred to him until now. He was going to have to ask someone to teach him. Something he didn't like being such a self-sufficient person.  
Dany opened the menu and selected her choice within minutes. She chose a cheese steak, one of her favorites in any restaurant. She watched Drogo struggle for a moment, a small knowing smile on her face.

("Would you like me to read them to you,") she asked quietly, hand delicately on his elbow. ("Or do you have something you know you like to eat already?")  
After a few minutes of attempting to make sense of the menu Dany had caught on and offered to help. Begrudgingly he asked for her to read the choices. He was thankful that she asked respectfully, many people might belittle him for such a thing. He also wasn't much a wine drinker, but he'd give it a chance. After hearing his choices he went with a steak. If there was anything Drogo liked it was meat.

Tyrion flipped through the menu, worrying less about the food and more about the alcohol selection. He flagged the waiter down and ordered a bottle of wine for the table and one for himself. "As a celebration for Drogo's release."

The waiter came and took their order, trying very hard not to stare at the odd assortment of guests at his table. Tyrion took advantage of their wait time, leaning in to talk to Drogo.

"So, Drogo," he began. "I have a proposition for you that you might be interested in." They all looked at him warily. A proposition from a Lannister was almost never a good thing.

"What do you say you let me be manager of The Four Horsemen? I'll promote you, sponsor you, find you better gigs than the small time bars you've been playing in, no offense Dany. And in return I get a small percentage. One that will hardly be missed with the increase in profit I'll be getting you."  
Drogo was surprised when Tyrion asked him on the spot, he was sure that the dwarf would wait until Dany was gone. Quickly he thought of a polite way to refuse him as he didn't want to be rude to the man who had just bailed him and was paying for his lunch.

"Let me talk to band first." He replied as politely as he could muster. Surely Tyrion would understand he couldn't make a decision without his bandmate's support, though Drogo was very in charge of the band. The Dothraki didn't doubt that he could do everything he claimed, but knowing his background he was hesitant. Tyrion being a business man knew a stalling objection when he heard one. Being Tyrion he wouldn't let it go. Immediately he pulled out his phone, sent an email and then dialed a number.

The number was of course for the entertainment manager of a very popular bar, one even better known than The Three Dragons. Any upcoming band would kill to play there. Tyrion put the guy on speaker.

"Yes, you mentioned you had a gap on Sunday night. I know a fantastic Dothraki metal band."

"They got a demo?"

"I sent you a song of theirs." There was a pause as the man on the other side opened the song and listened to it.

"I like it. You managing them Lannister?" He looked over at Drogo with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know am I?" He asked after tapping the mute button on his phone.

Drogo's brow furrowed as he looked from Tyrion to Dany and back again.

"…Yes." he finally said. Tyrion smirked triumphantly and returned to his call. The Dothraki had to admit that was rather cunning and that he couldn't turn him down. However it irritated him to have been so easily bested by the dwarf.

"Yes I am... Of course... That's a start. Alright. Good bye." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Well, your band has been booked with the promised payout of $1,000 for the night." He smirked.  
Drogo's eyes widened. That was triple what Viserys had been paying them. He looked down at Dany who smiled supportively.

"Who will watch bar?" He asked Jorah. He didn't like the idea of not being there for Dany. Just in case.

("Sunday is a slow night. Me and one of the girls can handle it. Take Daenerys with you.") Jorah hated himself for suggesting the idea, but he knew she'd be distracted anyways. That and even he could clearly see that he'd lost. Drogo did admit that it might make a good date. They hadn't had one yet. Dany deserved a good night out.  
Dany's face lit up, which was reward enough for Jorah. She hadn't gotten to actually attend any of Drogo's shows since she was constantly running the bar. But now she had a new found freedom and she couldn't pass it up.

"Thank you so much Jorah," she said with a smile. "You're so good to me." The food finally arrived and they dug in eagerly.

After they finished their meal Drogo's cell phone went off. Before he even saw the name he knew who it was. It was his boss at the factory.

"One moment." He said before excusing himself to take the phone call.

Drogo hadn't called in and frankly his performance lately had been far from his best. Two jobs and the weekend shows were killing him. So he was fired. It didn't surprise him and really it would be a lot easier for him. The gas and toll expenses from Vas Dothrak to Westeros weren't cheap.  
Of course since Jorah spoke Dothrak he knew exactly what the two were talking about. When Tyrion asked for comment he told him.

"He got sacked." He gave the short answer.

"What a shitty day." The dwarf commented. "First jail, and then a pink slip. Good to know I'm not the only one who's going to need another beer."

Drogo came back and sat heavily in his seat. "Well, now I have more time for band. And you." he said with a significantly decreased frown to Dany. She returned it, giving his knee a light squeeze.

"Here," Tyrion said, pouring more liquid in his glass. "I figure you need it." Drogo sighed and took the glass.

They ate the rest of the meal quickly and relatively quietly. Well, everyone else was quiet as Tyrion discussed his plans for the band. He went over his ideas for increased merchandise sales, themed nights, maybe hiring female dancers, to which Dany firmly put her foot down and Drogo didn't argue. She was small, but she had a temper like a volcano, but he really liked that about her.

When it came time to leave Tyrion offered them a ride back to the bar, but Drogo declined, he felt squished in such a small vehicle and he had a lot on his mind. Now that he didn't work at the factory anymore he needed to move. The man didn't have much stuff to pack so it wouldn't take long…but he wasn't entirely sure he was going to be able afford a place in Westeros. The van was technically the bands so he didn't have that option either. And the man was too proud and stubborn to ask anyone for help.

He considered pawning his bike for some money, but it was the only possession he truly cared about. So deep in thought he hadn't noticed Dany walking next to him. She had followed him for some time wanting to know what was troubling him, but she hadn't wanted to disturb him.

"You did not ride back?" He asked in his usual broken common.

("No, it's a nice day for a walk.") She smiled up at him, hoping to at least cheer him up a bit. Her fluency in his language was both wonderful, since they could share that tongue, and frustrating, because his own progress in common was stagnated.

("It is.") He agreed. They walked a bit further in silence before their hands brushed and then their fingers laced together.

("Will you tell me what's wrong?") She finally asked softly with genuine concern in her eyes.

("It's not your problem.")

("But it is yours, isn't that what…") She couldn't remember the word for dating in Dothraki. "Dating." She finally said in common. ("is about?"). Neither of them really knew having had no real relationship experience, but they imagined so. Hearing her mistake made him chuckle a bit.

("I suppose.") And so he proceeded to tell her what was on his mind. Moving, finding a new place to live, leaving his roommates one short on the rent and whatever else was concern. He found it out how easy it was to tell her this, generally he was not so open with people. Dany didn't interrupt and listened to everything. Finally when he stopped she offered her suggestion.

("For the time being you could stay with me. It would be strange to be in that house all alone…")  
On one hand he liked that suggestion, it meant a rent free place to live until he got things figured out and more time with Dany…perhaps even the next step in their relationship. However it felt a bit like charity to him and he wasn't one to accept charity.

("I don't know…")

("It wouldn't be for long Drogo, just until you could get your own place. Don't you want to stay with me?") Now that was a question he couldn't refuse.

("Alright, I'll live with you.") His frown lessened considerably and she smiled widely at him.

("Then it's settled, you'll move in as soon as possible.") He couldn't really argue with that.

Finally they reached The Three Dragons and Drogo thanked everyone for helping him before deciding to head home. He needed to get everything packed and a few other things before his next shift.

Before he could leave Daenerys looked at him expectantly. She wanted one little thing before he left, just a quick kiss. When he finally realized that he kissed her and then went on his way. With that she went back to work and all of Tyrion's drinks were free that night.


	6. Chapter 6

When the sun rose the next morning Dany's eyes fluttered open. Drogo was moving his things in today. Not that it would take very long. It wasn't like he had much in his small apartment. Regardless, she was up and out of bed a lot faster than normal. She wanted to make sure the house was in proper order for when he moved in. Not like Viserys allowed the house to be out of place anyway, but still. After the house was immaculate, she jumped in the shower, dressed and inhaled a quick breakfast. All the while her eyes flickered to the cell phone that sat beside her, waiting to hear from Jorah, who would be picking her up.

Drogo knew Dany and Jorah were coming to pick him and his stuff up. They were going to be pretty disappointed that it was really only two duffel bags of clothes and a box worth of stuff. The man had really never had much. This was the most he'd ever owned in his life actually...It almost felt silly to have them drive all the way over to Dothrak for so little. He would have been fine taking a bus or something.

He got up shortly before they were expected to arrive so he could drive to where he told them to meet him. Being concerned about their safety in Dothrak he had picked the nicest spot in town. Hoping there might even be a cop over there today. When they arrived he noticed Jorah looking tense and scanning the area constantly looking for any sign of trouble. Drogo didn't blame him at all for that. However Dany seemed to be looking around with curiosity. As if she wanted to get out and explore at that very moment.

Upon seeing her boyfriend she got out of the car to help him and Jorah did as well. Both of them weren't surprised the Dothraki came with so little. He refused their assistance having already loaded it into the back. Luckily for him the man owned a truck so he put his bike in the back before joining his girlfriend in the front. 

"Let's go." He stated simply wanting to get these two out of here, there were a few people lingering in the alleys. People who were eyeing them closely and considering making a move. Jorah didn’t waste any more time and floored it out of there.

The front of the van was crowded with Jorah in the driver’s seat, Drogo sitting shotgun, and Dany in the small excuse for a seat between the two. Drogo's muscle took up the majority of the space, not that Dany minded. He was warm and made for a decent pillow.

(Your hometown looks quite interesting) Dany said, attempting to make conversation in the silence that had taken over.   
(Perhaps you could show me around one day.) Drogo sincerely hoped she was kidding. Who in their right mind would actually want to tour Dothrak? There wasn’t much there besides seedy bars, factories, liquor stores and churches. Other parts of country were nice, but he’d never been to those places. They were filled with the rich foreign elitists who owned the establishments and had no interest in the native residents.

Jorah eyed them sideways. There was no way in the seven hells that he was going to let Daenerys wander through Vaas Dothrak, even with Drogo as an escort. He knew the kind of people there and he wouldn't take any chances. Instead of saying anything he just cleared his throat and kept his hands on the wheel.

("Yes, Vaes Dothrak is very interesting...") Depending on the individual’s definition of interesting. 

("Maybe someday.") He lied outright.

Drogo looked over at Jorah and gave him a look that implied. "That will never happen." He had no intention of letting his girlfriend spend any length of time in such a dangerous area. Regardless of if he was there to protect her or not. Someone so small, beautiful and clearly not from the area would make a prime target and there was only so much the Dothraki could do to protect her.

The trip back to Dany's apartment was thankfully quick. Drogo was beginning to feel claustrophobic and cramped in this vehicle and was grateful to see her building. Besides it had been rather awkward for the two men, so much so there had been no conversation between them.

("You know,") Dany said with a small smile. 

("This will be the first time you've been to my home.”) It was true. He had never been before and now that he was here, he was moving in. She could only imagine what Viserys would think... He would have a heart attack if he knew that "a filthy Dothraki" was even stepping foot in his home. Which made her want to do this even more.

("That's true.") From what he could tell so far it appeared to be a very nice home though it wasn't especially large. Only a two bedroom, but it was infinitely better than any place he had ever lived. Certainly cleaner and better decorated.

("It's nice.") He complimented before they got out and moved his things inside. Which didn't take very long. 

"A tour?" She offered and Drogo agreed with a nod. Jorah having already been here a few times and suddenly feeling like the third wheel, took his leave.  
First they toured the first level of the house. She showed him the living room, the kitchen, their small laundry area and then took him up stairs to the bedrooms. She pointed to a room on the left.

("This is my room,") she said with a small smile. 

("You're more than welcome to stay in here with me.") She looked to the room on the right of the stairs, the door remained closed. 

("That.... Was Viserys' room,") she said softly. 

("if you'd be more comfortable in your own room you could sleep there....") Drogo was only vaguely aware of Westeros customs, however he did know that sleeping in the same bed before marriage was frowned upon. Dany had offered though so it seemed she had little concern for this custom. So his answer came easily.

(”If it doesn’t bother you let’s share your room.”) There was enough space for two and to be quite frank Drogo was very interested in what they could do in the bed besides sleep. The small smirk that appeared on her face alluded to her being equally interested. For convenience they decided to put his things in Visery’s closet. Upon seeing Drogo’s lack of a wardrobe Dany frowned.

“We’re going shopping.” The blonde stated.

“Now?” He asked confused as he had just gotten here. 

“Yes, now.” She replied. Today was one of the few days they would have time for it and it would give her chance to show her boyfriend the neighborhood. If he was going to be living there for an indefinite period of time than he should know where the important places were. 

Considering her seriousness Drogo didn’t argue and followed her out to the car. Then she paused and handed him the keys to Visery’s car.   
(”I don’t have a license.”) Her brother had never allowed her to get one. Considering they worked at the same place and lived in the same home there had never been much reason for Dany to get one. At least those were the excuses he gave her. Really he had never liked the idea of Dany going out by herself and he’d never let her go anywhere with friends he hadn’t approved of.

(“Remind me to teach you.”) Drogo was an alright driver so he wasn’t a bad choice for teaching her. It could be a nice bonding experience for them as well.  
Drogo accepted the keys and slid inside. Immediately his frowned deepened and lasted even after he fumbled with the adjustments.

“What’s wrong?”

(”…I’m getting very annoyed with tiny cars.”) The Dothraki was beginning to believe that all the vehicles in Westeros were small. Tiny cars for tiny people. It was getting on his nerves considering the man could be described as anything but small. Of course Dany couldn’t help but giggle. She hadn’t thought about it before, but he did look ridiculous in all the compact cars. Especially Tyrion’s little smart car. 

(”Just tell me where we’re going.”) Drogo huffed having never enjoyed being laughed at, not that it happened often, but his girlfriend was one of the few people who   
wouldn’t get punched for doing so. Seeing his irritation she leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

“Be nice. This is supposed to be fun.” With that he relaxed and eased the car out of the driveway. While he was driving she gave him good directions and pointed out a few places that he should know; the grocery store, the gas station and finally the mall which ended their drive. Drogo parked the car and they walked inside holding hands. 

The first task for Dany was to determine what her boyfriend would look good in, from what she had noticed his style ranged from biker to casual. Some days he wore a leather jacket and his band’s T-shirt and other days he wore flannel with a clean white shirt he always wore jeans though. However that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to have him try a few other things on, it would be interesting to see the Dothraki in a suit. 

Shopping lasted for hours. Drogo had never taken this long to shop in his life. Usually he just grabbed whatever looked good and fit at the nearest thrift store or big box store. Actually coordinating an outfit had never occurred to him. Most of his wardrobe was jeans, t-shirts and flannel. He was glad for Dany who seemed to enjoy the activity and was pretty good at it. She had also managed to pick outfits that suited him perfectly. Everything felt comfortable and he liked how he looked.  
By the end he felt a bit guilty. His girlfriend had paid for everything even after he protested that he could afford it. It was hilarious to see the two bickering in mixed Dothraki and Common. Everyone in that store had simply stared or hurried away from the scene unaware the conversation only sounded aggressive. They found it surprising when the small, blonde, girl won the argument. 

When they returned to the car he knew he had to thank her.

“Thank you.” He said quietly in Common.

“You’re welcome.” She smiled. Then a thought occurred to her.

“What’s the word for thank you in Dothraki?” Dany couldn’t recall Jorah having ever taught her that word or phrase.

“There is not one…” He replied before starting the car.

“Really? Then how do you thank people?” Dany titled her heading wondering how they expressed gratitude.

“We nod.” That was being polite. Most of the time Dothraki thanked people by not hurting them and the other person nodded in appreciation. A grateful response was essentially the lack of a negative response.

“Oh. Well I suppose that works.” Honestly it still seemed strange her considering both Common and Valyrian had a word for thanks. 

On their way home the gas was getting low so they pulled over at a gas station. While Drogo was pumping gas Daenerys went inside to pay. At the counter she noticed a few staples of any gas station convenience store; condoms. Generally she had always ignored them, another item she lacked the ability to use, but now considering she had a boyfriend who lived with her (and they were for the time being alone) sex was extremely likely. She was certainly eager to try it. It was only a matter of when and who was going to broach the subject first. So Dany saw no harm in buying a box of the largest size they had. (Her guess being someone as large as Drogo would be endowed). Discreetly she tucked it into her purse and would put it into her drawer when she got home.

The rest of the drive back was uneventful except for Dany zoning out and forgetting to tell Drogo where the last turn was and then having to go around the block. They took everything inside and upon seeing what time it was Dany decided to start on dinner. Drogo followed her into the kitchen. The man had never been much of a cook and felt rather guilty that Dany had done so much for him today and then was going to cook for her. He wanted to help her or thank her but he couldn’t think of a way to do that.

During dinner the change in his mood hadn’t escaped her.

(”Is something wrong?”) She asked gently placing her hand on top of his. Her concern was quite apparent and he felt no reason to hide his feelings from her.

(”Yes, you’ve done a lot for me…I want to repay you.”) He stated honestly. 

“You don’t need to do that Drogo. You’ve helped me to.” She smiled graciously at him. Yet the feeling still persisted. Then her smile eased into a grin.

“Is it really that important to you to thank me?” He nodded. Dany’s foot began to rub against her lover’s ankle.

(”I can think of a way.”) Now the Dothraki returned the grin. The meaning behind the foot teasing was very clear. Dany’s sudden flirtation was surprising, but the Dothraki appreciated a straight forward woman. He wasn’t one for playing games.

“Oh and how is this?” He asked teasingly.

“Do I really need to say it?”

“No, but I would like if you did.” 

(”I want you to fuck me.”) Her response shocked him.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is pure smut  
I apologize I haven’t written a sex scene in quite a while…

This was not the first time Drogo had heard a woman say something to that effect in his native tongue to him, but something about the way Dany said it was so much more arousing. Though he hoped for Jorah’s sake she’d looked up the word ‘fuck’ and not asked him. In fact he was wondering just how much he had been teaching her.

Much to Visery’s pleasure Daenerys had no sexual experience to speak of. However she was extremely eager to learn. Now that she had the perfect opportunity and a willing and experienced candidate she didn’t want to wait any longer. More than anything she wanted to know what the Dothraki would look like above her and what he would say and do. The very idea of sleeping with the elder man aroused her like no other.  
Drogo could say the same. The woman before him was one of the most beautiful he had ever met, and one of the smartest. She had learned his language so quickly, while he struggled with her second. The pronunciation was also more delicate than he was used to and gave her an air of innocence. He very much wanted to know what she would look like underneath him especially undressed. Every night at the bar Drogo got a small taste of what she was hiding. A bit of cleavage, flash of the hips and her pants were always so tight…Of course he was dying to fill in the blanks.

Dinner, even as delicious as it was, became one of the furthest things from their mind as they walked upstairs silently. When choosing a location for their activities Visery’s empty bedroom had won. This was for two reasons. The first was that his room had the largest bed in the house, which would give them plenty of room. The second was that something about it felt forbidden. Dany almost laughed at the idea of her brother finding out what had occurred on his bed, or not. That actually might be funnier. 

Drogo was surprisingly the more hesitant of the two. As this was their first time together he wasn’t sure what she wanted or what she liked. Being Dany’s first time period, she didn’t really know either. Her only knowledge of sex was the lies Viserys had told her for years. That it was painful and that she should wait until she was married or else she was a whore. Luckily for her Drogo was vastly more experienced. Honestly he was a bit scared that he might hurt her, given how much smaller she was.

First they sat on the bed just looking at each other much more closely and intimately then they had before. Then when looking wasn’t enough Dany placed a soft hand on Drogo’s cheek and leaned in for a delicate kiss. It started that way but gradually became deeper and the time in between kisses shortened to only long enough to catch their breath. Hands began to explore, first over clothing and then slipping underneath. This became very slow. Both wanting to take their time tactically exploring the other. 

Drogo found Dany’s skin to be soft and smooth and Dany found Drogo’s skin to be a bit rougher and with some scars. She found this exciting and hoped to learn the stories behind them someday, if Drogo wanted to tell her of course. He would because he was proud of most of them. Her fingers kept running over them in a teasingly delicate manner. It was her softness that was arousing him. That was entirely new to him and he wouldn’t admit it but the teasing was enjoyable.

Eventually just touching wasn’t enough anymore. They wanted to see and touch and maybe taste. His fingers lift the hem of her shirt slightly and after approval Drogo slid if off of her. Then she pointed to his shirt indicating he should take it off and he did. A brief pause while they looked over the new flesh. Drogo was hairy and muscular which came as no great surprise. Dany wasn’t entirely sure why, but it worked for her. Next he wanted to see her breasts. Sitting up gave him the chance to try removing the unnecessary garment, but he fumbled. After a few frustrating attempts he finally stopped him. 

(“They can be a pain.”) She reassured before removing it herself and tossing it carelessly. There was little hesitation before Drogo groped a boob. They were soft, warm and plenty to squeeze. A visible blush spread across her face as he toyed with them. It felt good, but what felt better was when his lips wrapped around the nipple. She left out a soft gasp and arched her back a bit. His free hand fondled the other tit while he lightly sucked and bit her nipple. Equal attention was given to the other nipple. Throughout Dany let out many faint moans and gasps.

Her hand grasped the top of his jeans and he stopped to take them off. While Drogo did that Dany slipped out of her own pants and threw them onto the floor. The only layer separating them now was underwear. Despite that layer his growing bulge was extremely recognizable and timidly she cupped it with her hand her blush deepening immediately. The term “hard” suddenly made a lot of sense. After touching it she wanted to see it and slowly slid his boxers down. As she had guessed he was endowed and fully erect. The realization that it was going to be inside her shortly was both scary and arousing.

All that was left were her panties, soft cotton with lace trim. His finger hooked the bottom asking to remove them. She nodded and lifted her hips. Quickly Drogo slid them off and dropped them on the floor. Another pause occurred while they looked each other over fully nude for the first time. Neither were displeased. In fact he wanted a closer look.

He kissed his way down her body and stopped once he reached her thighs. She was curious but it ended once she felt his tongue across her clit. Dany let out the loudest and sharpest of moans. Spurred on he spread the lips and started to lick. His eyes roamed up to see her eyes close and grip the pillow tightly. Every lick felt like electricity going through her body. His tongue moved faster before suddenly delving inside her.

“Ah! Drogo~!” 

His tongue moved inside her erratically and lapped up the oddly pleasant taste. He’s stop soon it was too early for her to finish, especially when he was so far off. She let out a small whine of disappointment when he pulled away. Dany opened her eyes and they were hazy with lust. She was ready for whatever was to come next.  
It was only now that Drogo realized he didn’t have protection or lube, and he froze. The biggest problem was trying to figure out how to word this issue. 

“What’s wrong?” Dany asked a bit breathless.

(“We don’t have…”) Drogo paused he wasn’t sure if Dany knew the Dothraki word for condoms and he didn’t know the common word for it. 

(“Protection.”) He added hoping that would help her understand. She did immediately and gestured for him to let her go.

(“I’ll be right back.”) She said before running off to grab the condoms from her purse and lube from her nightstand. Just because she had never had sex didn’t meant that she hadn’t played with herself before. Of course that was one of the secrets she had kept from her brother, rather well to. Dany had guessed the condoms would get some use, but she never expected it to be this soon after she had bought them. 

Upon returning to bedroom fully prepared Drogo raised an eyebrow.

(“How long ago did you plan this?”) Dany laughed and joined him on the bed again.

(“I bought these today when we got gas.”) She said matter-of-factly while shaking the box.

(“And this was for me.”) She shook the bottle of lube. Drogo smirked able to figure out why she had needed that. Dany moved to lay beneath him again and set the items next to her. First they worked on restoring the mood. Regained easily enough with more touching and kissing. Drogo wasn’t one for conversation and that was also true in the bedroom. He didn’t ask questions he simply tested the waters and reacted accordingly. So when he was finally ready to take her he stopped and his eyes alone asked the question for him, Dany nodded. She was eager but nervous, afraid of the initial pain. 

(“Be gentle.”) She said. That had been his plan all along. Sure there were times Drogo had a hard and fast one night stand, but this was different. He was fairly confident that he had never been with a virgin before. Since they were in a relationship he wanted the first time to be something they could look back on fondly, there would be plenty of time for rougher stuff later on. Besides he needed to get to know Dany in this way. Despite her attempts to hide it she seemed a bit nervous. 

Drogo nodded and got a condom out of the box and wrapper before putting it on appropriately. Then he grabbed the lube and generously coated his fingers. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Dany so he was going to take his time prepping her. Gently he eased a finger in and she braced herself. It was somewhat painful, but not nearly what she had expected. More uncomfortable than anything else. Once she adjusted Dany gave a nod asking for more. He added another finger and this one caused her to wince. Hoping to ease her pain some Drogo leaned in to suck on her neck and ear. A shiver went down her spine and she closed her eyes and moaned, deeper this time. 

The lube almost felt unnecessary she was already so wet. Dany was so hot and tight. Drogo was beyond eager to know how that would feel around him. It was difficult for her to not be so aroused. He was simultaneously the most focused she had ever seen him but revealing a gentler side. Drogo was dominating but not aggressive or assertive. His smell was also overpowering. Sweaty and musky a little smoky to. 

Drogo meanwhile was painfully erect, but denying touching himself. He could smell so much more than her perfume. Her noises were so short and sweet but seductive as well. His hands never left her body and his mouth only did for air or to whisper something.

(“Do you know how beautiful you look right now?”) He asked.

(“Like a goddess.”) He answered. 

These compliments were different from his usual dirty talk. Though he didn’t doubt that they would get there someday. Neither knew just how adventurous Dany could get.

When he felt her relax again he started to move the fingers. He didn’t stop until he started to feel her rolling her hips. Drogo withdrew his fingers.

(“Ready?”) He questioned. His voice was deeper now, but no smoother. 

(“Yes.”) He added more lube to himself before moving into position. Drogo placed his hands firmly on her hips before slowly guiding himself in. Her tight heat felt amazing. Dany winced once she’d made it past the head and he stopped. Though he was so eager to feel her surrounding him he stopped. Leaning in again he kissed and sucked on her neck while slowly thrusting only as far as the head. After a bit she adjusted and gave him the cue to continue. Carefully he slid the rest in and his first moan slipped out. Dany shivered and moaned herself as she wrapped her arms around him and they started to make out again.

Unable to resist any longer Drogo started to thrust. Slow at first being as attentive as possible. If she whimpered or winced he would stop and wait again. Distracted by kissing, Dany didn’t wince and Drogo continued. The throbbing inside her was beyond words. Gradually he started to thrust faster and his gruff moans slipped out. She found his noises as erotic as he found hers. Needing a better angle he wrapped her legs around his hips. Dany gasped as he went as deep as he could. His thumb started to rub her clit again only adding to the pleasure.

Drogo’s moan became panting as he got closer and closer to cumming. Dany’s moans became calling out his name louder and louder. Drogo did always love to hear his name called that way. Probably one of his favorite things. Both of them started to feel that familiar building sensation. Dany was the first and let out an ungodly moan as she came. Drogo sped up and panted faster. One last deep thrust and he came hard.

Drogo pulled out and laid next to her after disposing of the condom. Immediately she nestled into his side head on his chest and he put an arm around her. Both were incredibly satisfied and exhausted. The cuddling was silent while they enjoyed the afterglow of orgasm. Finally she spoke up.

(“That felt amazing. Why did Viserys lie to me about that?”) Dany would never forgive her brother for hiding this from her. All this time she could have been experiencing sex and orgasms. Sure touching herself had felt wonderful to but it was much different with another person.

“Because he is asshole.” He replied gruffly. She gave a soft laugh.

“Can we do more?”


End file.
